Destiel: The Angel Hunter
by StarrysCorner
Summary: Dean and Castiel return from a case together only for Castiel to go missing?
1. Chapter 1

The early morning fog laid a thick layer over the abandoned farm's field and barn. An old barn, it's sides falling apart and laying scattered around the frame, took shape as Dean pulled up to it in his '67 Chevrolet Impala. He sat back and let the engine run as he looked back at his phone then back up at the barn. He had gotten a text from Castiel which was quite rare. The text said "don't come looking for me, I'm checking a new case out". Dean didn't see much urgency in the message so didn't see why he should've set out right away and decided to head out that morning.

Two days ago, him and Castiel had gotten back late at night after finishing up a case. Castiel had gone missing the following morning but a note was left saying that Castiel went to the store to get some things. Then later that night he had gotten the text which Dean found suspicious but didn't act to seriously over it. He knew Castiel was a big boy and could handle himself if something happened to him.

Castiel woke up in an angel trap with his hands shackled together. He quickly stood up and called out, "Dean?"

A deep, rough laugh was heard and Castiel squinted out into the darkness of the, what looks to be a, barn. He couldn't see who was there and felt a quick shiver of panic and fear sweep through him. The figure stepped from the shadows, arms crossed. The figure took shape of a mid-50's male that was average height and quite lacking of muscle. The man's cheek bones were prominent, his nose a contorted shape with sunken in eyes and rough looking, yet, light skin. He had a scruff of facial hair with short, blonde hair in a mess on his head. His eyes were a faded gold color with red rings around his eyes. The man was wearing an all-black outfit that included baggy pants and a tight shirt with boots. Castiel narrowed his eyes in automatic distrust and dislike.

"Who are you?" Castiel questioned the man finally. The man simply shrugged and shook his head with another insane laugh.

"I am the one and only angel hunter! I saw you hanging about with that one man and I just couldn't let this easy opportunity go to waste." He put his hands on his side and stared at Castiel before walking over to an old broken chalkboard. The angel hunter pulled it towards Castiel and to his fear, he saw torturing tools like no other. The man flipped the chalkboard into a horizontal position to set it up like a table. Castiel fell to his knees and instantly looked defeated.

"Aw, don't look like that! This will not be nearly as much fun if you don't cooperate." He looked Castiel up and down then went back to looking at his tools. "You know, I left a message and text for that man you were with. I am guessing his name is… Dean?"

"How do you know that." Castiel basically spat the words out.

"You called his name out when you awoke, did you not? Well if you are expecting him to come save you, don't bother. I made it quite clear you were busy yet okay."

"No. I know he will come looking for me."

"Don't be so sure. Oh, and the name is Dart."

Dart no longer smiled but simply flipped the basic lights on, a dim light bulb above them and he grabbed two hooked chains that hung from the rafters, bringing them down. He slammed his fist into the middle of Castiel's back, causing him to grunt massively and his wings to unfold. Dart instantly grabbed Castiel's wings and shoved the hooks through them. Castiel screamed out in agony as blood began to trickle down his wings and onto the ground.

Dean shrugged and got out of the car, turning it off. He had tracked Castiel's phone here, hoping to find something worthwhile in the means of a case. All he really can see is maybe a haunting or a nest of vampires but he didn't think those were big enough to really peek Castiel's interest and send him out on a night hunt.

"Cas?"

Dean didn't know what to expect.

Castiel was now strung up against the back of the barn, his wings splayed out and nailed to the wood. A rope tied Castiel's hands and feet to neighboring posts keeping him stable. His blood formed pools on the floor around him as Dart grinned to himself.

"Well well well. It is beginning to draw a close to this day and a beginning to a new day yet I still don't know your name."

Castiel's head hung as blood dripped from his hairline and mouth, his blue eyes show nothing but hurt and pain. Castiel was bruised, cut, stabbed, and burned in various places. Dart himself did not come out of this unscathed. Castiel had only small windows to cause damage but it did him no good. Dart only got a black eye and a scrape here and there.

Castiel and Dart hear the sound of an engine outside and Dart curses himself.

"Damn it. I didn't expect this… at all! You." He looks at Castiel. "You get to witness that pesky Dean get his throat slit for bothering me in my prime!"

Dart grabs a knife from the table and hits Castiel over the head with the blunt end, causing him to go unconscious. He turns off the light, pushing the table out of immediate sight. Dart snarls and recedes to the shadows of the barn, hiding along the wall behind hay bales that are located near the entrance.

"Cas?"

Dean goes to his trunk and grabs a simple shot gun, knife, and flashlight, not knowing what he is getting himself into. He walks slowly over to the barn entrance, grabbing the handle and uses most of his strength to pull then push the door open. The light from outside only reaches to about half way through the barn but Dean takes a quick glance around, seeing something glisten in the back. He turns the flashlight on and beams the light at the back of the barn. Dean drops his knife and gun immediately and can barely hold onto the flashlight as he makes a barely audible whisper.

"Cas…?... Castiel?..." Dean shakes and suddenly screams out loud.

"CASTIEL!" He runs forward, tears starting to line the base of his eyes and over flow, running down his face as he runs through the puddles of Castiel's blood. He braces himself by putting a hand to the wall and drops the flashlight, putting his other hand to Castiel's face.

Dean mumbles to himself as he grabs the flashlight and looks around the barn for something to cut the ropes and remove the nails with. He seems the table of tools and covers his mouth with his hand in udder shock wondering who the hell would hurt Castiel in such a manner and why. He heard a grunt and looked over to see Castiel's head bob then his eyes open.

"Dean…"

"Castiel don't you dare waste your energy speaking! For the love of God just hold on and I'll get you down."

"Dean… behind… yo-"

Dean hears a bolt get kicked just in time to avoid a knife to the back of his skull. Dean dodges quickly and kicks the guy's knee in. He screams in agony and rage as he swings his knife back around, barely missing Dean's face and leaving a nick in the bridge of his nose. Dean grabbed his hand and pushed the knife back towards the attacker but he throws his body to the side causing Dean to fall forward.

"I guess you want him alive, right?" He laughs and heads towards Castiel, Castiel barely able to lift his head up to meet his gaze.

Dean looked around franticly for anything to stop the man from hurting Castiel. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to him again. He needed him so much since Sam went back to college to finish his studies. He would be alone again without him.

Dean saw the gun a few feet away and quickly scrabbled to grab it. Dart was slowly sliding the knife along Castiel's neck, causing blood to flow heavily. Dean quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it at the guy, shooting instantly. The bullet met its mark but Dart didn't die in vain. Dart had made the cut along his neck and Castiel was going more limp then before, bloody pouring down the front end of his body.

Dean quickly got up, grabbing the knife and franticly cuts Castiel loose from the ropes, his wings just falling off around the nails at this point. Dean caught Castiel's falling body and held him close, shaking and crying. Dean picked him up and ran him to the Impala, desperate for Castiel to be fixed. Castiel gurgled through the blood, Dean looking down at him.

"D-dea…n… do-n't…"

"You shut the hell up. I'm going to take you to the hospital and they will fix you up!" He didn't want to argue with Castiel and got him to lay down in the back seat of the Impala as he quickly jumped into the driver's seat and turned the car on, making a U-turn and speeds back to the main road. Castiel was heavily panting and bleeding in the back seat, his eyes fixed on watching Dean. Dean's shoulders were shaking as he cried, his foot heavy on the gas as he sped to the hospital.

"I…I'm… s-s-so…rry…" Castiel let his eyes close from exhaustion, not hearing Dean yell out his name as he pulled up to the entrance of the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hospital

!Two Months Later!

Dean pulled up to the front of the hospital with a grim look upon his face. He had a bouquet of colorful flowers in his hand and a, ironically, stuffed bear that was made to look like an angel. Dean got these things once a week for Castiel. Ever since he was put into the hospital, the doctors have had various machines and tubes attached to Castiel, always making Dean feel uncomfortable. Dean stood outside his car for a few minutes and stared up at the hospital. He bowed his head as tears threatened to fall from his eyes and he quickly shook his head making them disappear, slamming the car door shut. He walked slowly to the hospital, knowing Castiel would be in the same state he was in since Dean brought him here. He kept running through his head why this had to happen to Castiel. He didn't deserve this at all. It broke Dean's heart to see Castiel so broken especially for this long. The doctors had told him that if Castiel broke from his unconscious state that they would let Dean know. He hasn't heard anything from him.

"Hello Dean!" The nurse at the head desk broke him from his trance and he blinked for a moment before nodding in her direction. He was becoming a familiar here as he visited Castiel every day. Dean walked to the elevator and got on, clicking the button for the second floor. He sighed, the routine becoming uncomfortably familiar to him. He stepped out of the elevator almost getting run over by two doctors and a hand full of nurses running down the hall. He stepped out of the elevator once more and his eyes went wide.

Dean ran down the hall after the staff to stop right in the door way of Castiel's room. Dean's eyes were suddenly wide in horror as the heart monitor showed Castiel's heart flat lining. Dean didn't notice the tears running down his face or the gifts, he was bringing Castiel, hit the floor.

"CAS!?" Dean screamed and two nurses came to him, trying to coax him from the room but Dean didn't budge as he watched in disbelief as the doctors did CPR on Castiel. Dean felt weak as the doctors continued. Dean finally let the two nurses get him into the hall and sat him down in a chair. They tried to comfort him but to no good as he waved them away. The two left him alone as he rested his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face.

"You son of a bitch, Cas… You lasted two damn months on that stupid equipment without a single problem but now... Oh my God…" Dean talked to himself over and over. He would dig his nails into his skull to keep himself from throwing a fit in the hospital then lean back and stare at the lights in the ceiling as he tried to calm down.

It felt like hours but the doctors finally came out of Castiel's room, one of them coming over to Dean as he stood. The doctor didn't look happy nor did he look distressed. Dean just stared at him as the doctor tried to find the right words.

"Well?..." Dean egged on.

"We… were able to get his heart rate steady again but we don't know what is keeping him from waking. We gave him some more antibiotics to help him out so if he was to wake up soon, it would at least be in a couple of hours." The doctor stuffed his hands into his pockets with a grim look.

"Great."

"The question is still out there if you wa-"

"No. That is out of the question… You leave him on the equipment or you have me to deal with."

"Alright, sir." The doctor walked away and Dean watched him go before kicking the wall and walking over to Castiel's room. The flowers and bear were still on the floor where he dropped them. He picked them up and slowly walked over to Castiel's bed side. He replaced last week's flowers with the new ones and he placed the bear by his side. Dean looked at Castiel. He studied the features of his sleeping face and reached forward, brushing Castiel's messy hair out of his face.

"Hey, Cas… I'm… I'm here again. Same time as every other day." He smiled sadly, trying to force out a laugh.

"You know… you need to get your ass better. I don't know what I'm going to do if I have to keep hearing Sammy plead on getting a dog from the shelter we drove by last Friday. I'd like to pick up and move on from here but… I… can't bring myself to leave you here…" Dean's mouth fought between a smile and a frown, his lip quivering. His hand grabbed the bed side hard, his knuckles turning white as Dean slumped over, crying once more.

Two hours passed and Dean was still sitting in the chair in Castiel's room. Dean watched the angel lay there, listening to nothing but the occasional beeps from the machines. Dean sighed, his eyes dry of tears, as he stood and walked over to Castiel's bed side again. Dean looked out the window for a few minutes then back to Castiel.

"When they were done working on fixing you up on the inside, I paid them a hefty price to get you in this room… That way… when you woke up, you'd have a peaceful view. But… it is almost in vain." He stares down at Castiel's unmoving face. Dean looks up when he hears the beeps on the monitor slowing down.

"No… no no no…. Come on Cas, you've got to pull through it…" He pleaded with the unmoving body of the angel.

As if he heard him, the beeps went back to normal and Dean looked down at Castiel. He kept thinking to himself what he should say or do in case he doesn't wake up. He went over and grabbed his chair, bringing it back to Castiel's bed side. Dean sat down, looking at Castiel's face and then his hand. Dean felt uneasy about this but started reaching for Castiel's hand, stopping momentarily then going and grabs his hand, holding it in his. Dean just looks down at their hands and he uses his thumb to stroke the back of Castiel's hand, surprised by how soft his skin was for an angel warrior. Dean grinned a little to himself then sighed, hanging his head once more.

Dean stayed like that for a few minutes before thinking it over continuously in his head. He looked at Castiel, knowing that if he was still here and able to hear, he would know what Dean was saying.

"Cas…" He froze wondering if he really wanted to say such things. He gnawed on his bottom lip before realizing what he would say.

"Cas, I need you." He looked at the angel's face.

"I also… have something pretty damn stupid to tell you… but I won't say it until you are conscious and recovering."

Dean sat there with Castiel's hand in his for another hour or so before he sighed, realizing Castiel would not wake right now. He slowly let go of Castiel's hand, his own suddenly feeling cold where his hand once was. Dean grabbed the chair and put it back along the opposite wall. He headed for the door slowly, his boots making thuds from his feet feeling like lead but he stopped. Dean turned and looked back at Castiel before walking over to him and he leaned down, kissing his forehead. Dean kept his lips there for a bit before leaning his forehead on Castiel's then standing back up and leaving the room.

Dean left the hospital feeling empty and cold, not like normal. The fact he almost saw Castiel die for good was enough to make up his mind about the situation. If Castiel ever did wake up, he had something he needed to tell him.


End file.
